The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A local area network (LAN) is a computer network that interconnects computers in a limited area such as a home, school, computer laboratory, or office building. Further, in a LAN, computers can be grouped into domains, such as virtual LANs (VLANs) and the like. In an example, computers in the same VLAN communicate using Layer 2 or Layer 3 communication, while computers typically communicate with computers in different VLANs only using higher layers, such as Layer 3 communication, and the like.